Aurora Bore-ealis
Aurora Bore-ealis is a HTFF Episode. In this episode, Aurora tries to fulfill her dreams of seeing a REAL aurora borealis. It also introduces the trio of lizards. Starring Roles Aurora Skinky, Sinky, and Slinky Featuring Roles Pinkie Bun Big Ear Stretchy Kay and Sir Sickly Appearances The Lemming Commy Plot At a work office, Aurora prints an image of an aurora borealis. She looks at it, and sighs, as she dreams of seeing one. However, Commy yells at her and tells her to get back to work. Pinkie, however, is seen about to go home, when Aurora asks why she is going. Pinkie says that she is leaving for the day. Aurora gets a plan and walks by Commy. She uses the mic and tells everyone that the day is off. Everyone runs to the entrance screaming in joy, until Commy blocks it off. They all push through him, ultimately crushing his back. Aurora tells everyone that she has cruise tickets, so they follow her. Stretchy talks to Pinkie about how she will be able to go on a cruise ship again. Kay talks to Sir about all of the food, like steak or chicken. However, Aurora shows them the ship, which they run on. Aurora passes jackets to everyone, but they wonder why, until it gets very cold. Everyone puts on their jackets, and Sickly tries to explain they are going the wrong way, but she crashes into an iceberg while trying to stop him. Aurora really tells her plan, which angers everyone, especially Kay. Aurora explains this will be worth it, seeing the real aurora borealis. So everyone follows her, as she uses a map. Kay tries to warm Sir, as he has no jacket, until he turns slightly blue. Kay hides Sir under his jacket, which warms him. Stretchy tries to make three scarves to warm her neck, and Sickly puts hot towels on his head. Skinky watches them from a cave, and lunges at them. Ultimately, he kills Big Ear as he was going to kill Skinky. Skinky eats his remains, and everyone else runs away. Kay tries to tell Aurora to head back, as they have to jump over a chasm, but she doesn't listen. She now sees the chasm ahead, and Kay tries to push her in, but his goodwill tells him otherwise. She pushes down Stretchy, and holds her down as a bridge. Everyone continues crossing until Slinky chases them across. Because of the rush, Kay accidentally drops Sir into the chasm, but is holding onto Stretchy's neck with his tail. Kay tries to pull him up, to no avail. Slinky pushes Bun into the chasm, where he splatters on a rock. Sir hisses to Kay to pull him up, so he does and Sir hugs him. Sickly sneezes, which causes Slinky to fall into the chasm, too. Aurora becomes more insane, as she now has a blue lazy eye. Pinkie tries to build a plane to escape, but Aurora gets out a knife, telling her not to do it or she dies. Sickly tries to run for it, but is lifted into the sky by Sinky, who drops him into Skinky's mouth. As he is eaten, Sickly sneezes while in him, which causes an explosion, which kills everyone except Stretchy, Kay, and Aurora. Kay mourns Sir, but Aurora is blamed for it. Kay stabs himself with a knife. Aurora finally reaches the top of the mountain. However, she dies of lack of oxygen. Just after, the aurora borealis appears. Stretchy is then seen at work printing a photo of herself, holding a rare lemming. Moral Don't waste your life over one thing! Deaths Commy is crushed. Big Ear is eaten by Skinky. Bun splatters. Slinky falls into the chasm. Sickly is eaten by Skinky. Pinkie, Sir, Sinky, and Skinky die in an explosion. Kay stabs himself in the head. Aurora dies of lack of oxygen. The Lemming dies an unknown cause. Trivia This is Big Ear's first death. This is the debut of Skinky, Sinky, and Slinky. The Lemming is briefly seen before the explosion. This is Kay's second time where he commits suicide over Sir. The first is in Kay is For Kill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes